


Don't Be Mean to J-Mills

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, ENJOY THE STORY!!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Modern AU, also clark isnt too bad, aro ace character, cave wives, clark is a jealous ex, clark is too baby to actually make a mean character, dont @ me, he is just jealous at first, hint its keeri, it had to be done, ive been given too much liberty with these tags, kay i am gonna stop, oop-, someone does die, sorry my friends, thanks cassie if youre reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: It's Jemilla's senior year, and by the Duck, it is NOT going to be beautiful.(I am watching Heathers while I am writing this, hence the summary)~Eventual fluff but a TON of angst~~Character death~~Very gay~Enjoy!!!





	1. Meeting Zazzalil

Jemilla sighed. This was going to happen if she liked it or not. 

Her shaky hands tightened around the handles on her bag and she somehow found herself walking through the doors.

Senior year was not what she expected it would be. There was no epic moment where she was on top, or she was popular. She barely had friends, let alone was cool in any aspect.

The only friend she did have was Grunt. Weird name, she knew. Everyone called him Grant though.

But he had a girlfriend now, this girl named Emily or something. So once she found herself at her locker, Grunt wasn't there like he was supposed to be.

She opened it and tried to put her mind on something else. Music, she thought. Jemilla rummaged through her bag, finally finding her earbuds and popping them in.

She closed her locker, books in hand when BOOM

Jemilla was on the floor. Knocked down by a random student. Maybe she knocked them down. She didn't really know, or cared, since she was already there and heavily annoyed.

"I'm so sor-"

"Watch it," She snapped before getting up.

Jemilla instantly regretted it and turned back to look at the other student. They looked really scared, like a deer in the headlights. Must be knew, she thought.

"I'm sorry," Jemilla apologized, putting her hand out. 

They took it and stood up before regaining the fake confidence that Jemilla saw in every student here.

"It's fine," Then they took off.

Jemilla grabbed her books before stalking off to her first class which just had to be AP Stats. Having that class for first period should be a crime in all fifty states.

She looked around. Nobody she knew. 

Before her eyes landed on Clarke. 

He motioned for her to sit with him, and out of kindness she did. Jemilla did not want to admit it but she was kind of avoiding him. 

Since their summer fling, Clarke had wanted more. He kept talking about how they could date once September rolled around.

And seriously, she did not want to tell him she was not interested. It would break his heart, and really Jemilla still wanted to be friends with him.

So she sat there, trying not to look at Clarke. It's not like he wasn't hot, he was an Adonis, but she thought they would move past the occasional fling and be friends.

The period moved by pretty quickly but she could feel Clarke looking at her the whole time. She didn't really want to break his heart, but she knew she would have to tell him the truth eventually. 

Once the bell rang, she quickly gathered her stuff and speed walked out of there before Clarke could stop her.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rings and it is lunch time

Roughly a couple hours later, Jemilla walked over to the cafeteria. She hadn't seen Grunt ALL DAY, and she wanted to know why he was ignoring her. 

She scanned the room and finally found Grunt sitting amongst three others. Jemilla closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she walked over.

"Hey," She said, sitting down in the middle of two of the other occupants. 

"Hi," Grunt replied, not looking up from where he was playing on his switch with Erin, or whatever her name was. 

She took out her lunch and sat quietly. She didn't know any body here, why was she still sitting. And what happened to Grunt over the summer? He barely acknowledged her. 

"Sorry I am late, thanks for letting me sit her Ker-"

Jemilla turned her head to look at the new guest and it was the person in the hallway. She got a closer look at them. They had curly brown hair, pulled into a bun and bright blue eyes. 

"Oh you're welcome!" The blonde girl next to Jemilla said.

They sat down next to Emma, or was her name Ember, she doesn't remember. At least she didn't pay attention to Jemilla, it would have been hell to ask what her name was when she was her best friends girl friend.

She hoped that she could work up the courage to say something to the people next to her, which she didn't recognize.

"I'm Molag," The person on her right said.

"I, uh, Jemilla," She stuttered out. Jemilla scanned them, they had brown braids that were dyed purple and green at the tips. Jemilla noticed Molag had a they/them pin and smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Jemilla," They said. "That's Emberly-" So THAT was her name, "Keeri, and Zazzalil,"

So their name was Zazzalil. How did she have the most gorgeous name in existence? 

Before Jemilla could say any thing else, the bell had already rung. Did they make lunch shorter?

She grabbed her bag but before she could leave, she felt someone grab her arm. It was Zazzalil.

"Sorry about being so sucky earlier," She said. "Let me make it up to you, what's your next class?"

"History,"

"With Binns?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my next class, want to walk together?"

"Sure," 

So Jemilla and Zazzalil silently walked up to the second floor. Jemilla glanced at her from time to time. She looked so cute in the sunlight, she noticed.

Once they got there, Zazzalil opened the door. Jemilla didn't walk in right away, but besides stared at her more, making the other girl giggle. 

Jemilla blushed before rushing in to find her seat. What her goddamn luck that Zazzalil's name was right next to her, marking that it was her seat.

So just like in the hallway, Jemilla barely paid attention to anything besides Zazzalil. She was supposed to be focusing on work but the girl kind of made it hard for her to do so. 

"Don't let any one get in the way of her studies," Jemilla thought. She looked back at her worksheet, realizing she was very behind to start working on it.

She took her pencil out and started writing down, or trying, the answers. But her mind kept travelling to Zazzalil.


	3. Homecoming Thoughts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla is torn. Is Zazzalil even gay?  
~Sorry for this short chapter, part two should be out soon~

She did not want to go home so once the sixth period bell rang, she weaved her way through the crowds to try and find Grunt.

He was standing in front of the school, talking to Emberly (thank the Duck she got that name right cause holy shit).

“Hey Jem!” Grunt called out to her, waving to her.

Jemilla smiled and walked over to him. “Sup fucker”

Grunt laughed and hugged her. “Wanna hang out? Emberly and I were going to go to Taco Bell. I think Zazzalil is coming too, I know you two were hitting it off,”

Jemilla slapped Grunt’s shoulder, but couldn’t even deny it. 

“You know, Homecoming is coming up soon,” He teased, smiling as Jemilla’s face turned red.

Almost on cue, Zazzalil and Keeri came up to hug Emberly. Apparently they were friends as well.

“Hey Jemilla,” Zazzalil cheerfully greeted her. 

Zazzalil went to hug her as well, but just to Jemilla’s rotten luck, when she moved forward, she tripped over her own shoelace and landed flat on her face. 

She could hear everyone's laughter and sighed before standing up. Zazzalil was giggling too but her face made her feel a little bit better about tripping. 

The then started to walk down the street to Taco Bell. The seats were very compact and she sat next to Zazz on purpose. Zazzalil didn’t seem to be complaining cause she smiled and let her cuddle next to her. 

This was platonic right?

I mean, Zazzalil wasn’t gay right? And even if she was, she would never be interested in her.

But she caught Grunt’s eyes as Keeri was explaining her geology class (for some reason she was REALLY obsessed with rocks and animals) and he gave her a little wink. 

Her phone pinged and a text of Grunt said: Ask her

Jemilla looked at Zazzalil, who was talking very animatedly to Keeri. 

I can’t yet, she text Grunt.

Grunt didn’t answer but rolled his eyes and urged her to do it again. Jemilla looked back over to Zazzalil and was going to tap her shoulder before stopping.

Another day, she thought.


	4. Homecoming Thoughts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla finally asks her out

It was a couple of days later after the group went to Taco Bell, and Jemilla was still stumped. As she lay in bed, she thought about what Grunt had said.

What if she did want to go with her, and this was just her overthinking the situation?

She sighed and stuffed her face in a pillow. She phone dinged and she sat up to grab it.

“We are going to Emberly’s house for a party, dress cute Z is going to be there,” 

A text from Grunt. Of course it was him. 

She groaned and went over to her closet. Another ding on her phone, and it was Emberly’s address and the note “Be here in 20”

She didn’t honestly know what she was going to wear, let alone why she was going. She looked through her closet with no avail, she could not find anything.

Eventually, when her whole closet was on the floor of her room, she grabbed a short red dress that she hasn’t worn in years. 

“What the hell,” She reasoned. She had other options, as the new mess on her floor depicted.

Jemilla walked into the bathroom and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn’t actually quite mind this dress.

She smoothed out the dress and smiled at herself in the mirror. She went over to her desk and wrote a note to her mother, saying she would be out for the night. 

She slipped on a pair of black flats and walked out of the door. She got into her car, putting her address into the GPS app and started driving.

Jemilla got there in only seven minutes, I guess she didn’t live that far.

“Jemilla!” Grunt yelled, smiling over at her.

Zazzalil was talking with Grunt, alone, outside and also smiled and waved at her. 

Jemilla got out of the car and went over to Grunt. But before she could, Grunt went inside.

“Hey Zazz,” She greeted her with a smile as well.

They went in for a hug, and this time with no complications. 

“So?” Zazzalil shuffled her feet.

“So?”  
“Grunt told me you had something to tell me,”

Oh.

“Did he now?” Jemilla raised her eyebrow.

Zazzalil nodded and held her hands together, squeezing them. 

“Did you not?”

“No I-” She stopped herself. She wanted to do this properly, but Grunt would never rest until she asked her.

“Would you want to come to Homecoming with me?” She said rather quickly. “As a date. Unless you don’t want to do it as a date, I’d love to just go as friends,”

Zazzalil’s face broke out into a big grin and nodded. “Yes, yes, I would love to as a date!”

Jemilla smiled and hugged the smaller girl. “Thank you,” 

“It’s about time!” Keeri screamed from inside. 

Zazzalil opened the door and the two girls heard a couple groans and people falling down. 

“Were y’all listening?” 

“Of course we were,” Grunt laughed weakly from the ground.


	5. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the character death chapter  
Prepare yourself

It’s been a couple weeks since Jemilla asked Zazzalil out to Homecoming, and it had been filled with off and on flirting. Jemilla really did not know if she really wanted to date her, or just wanted someone to go to the dance with. 

But she couldn’t be thinking about Zazzalil right now. This has been the third time she spaced off to think about her in the past five minutes.

She turned back to her mirror to look at her dress. It was a midnight blue dress with lace sleeves that had blue printed stars on them. It wasn’t the best dress she had, but she liked it.

Jemilla gave a little twirl before smiling. Tonight was going to be amazing, she thought.

She went down stairs and saw her mother, who was grinning wider than she was. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Jemilla nodded and hugged her quickly before hopping into her car. She wanted to get there as soon as she could. 

When her car pulled up in the parking lot, she scanned the area for any of her friends.

Clarke was the only was she saw. Great.

She got out of her car and Clarke began to walk over. 

“Hey,” 

“Hi Jemilla,” He seemed genuinely happy.

Jemilla felt something sink in her stomach. She sighed when Clarke brought out a bouquet of flowers.

“I know this is last minute but I had wanted to ask you to go in with me,”

“Clarke I-”

Jemilla looked up at his face. His smile was diminishing and he quickly put the flowers down.

“I already have a date,” She whispered.

“Who is it?”

That took her off guard. Clarke sounded a bit angry, she picked up. She instinctively took a step back.

“Jemilla!” 

The two both looked over to whoever yelled for her. Molag, Keeri and Zazzalil was walking over to them.

Jemilla stood, absolutely stunned by Zazzalil. She couldn’t find the right word to describe her. She was wearing a blue skirt with stars as well (did she forget to mention they color coordinated their outfits the week before like utter dorks?) and a black blouse.

Jemilla walked over to them as well, holding her arms out for Zazzalil. 

“Oh, I get it,” Jemilla heard Clarke say from behind her. “So you were cheating?”

Zazzalil quickly turned around to Clarke and then back to Jemilla. “What is he talking about Jem?”

Jemilla looked around to see all of the five pair of eyes on her. Her hands began to shake. She tried to say something but all that came out was a stuttering of half finished words.

“She would never cheat on anybody, especially you Z,” Molag piped up. “Let her explain herself,”  
Zazzalil put her hands on her waist. She looked really hurt.

“We were never dating,” She finally said. “Clarke, you knew that,”

The four of them looked over at him.Clarke looked hurt as well.

Now she hurt two people. Why did she ever come here? 

“This was a mistake, I’m leaving,” Jemilla was going back to her car when Molag grabbed her arm.

“You can’t leave now,” They said. “Stay here? Keeri will deal with the Clarke situation,”

She looked back at Zazzalil. She mouthed “please” at Jemilla.

She walked over to her date and hugged her. “I am so sorry, let’s go in,”

“You are just gonna leave me out here?” Clarke yelled, obviously frustrated.

“She didn’t come with you, now leave her alone,” Keeri countered back. 

Clarke dropped the flowers and walked back to his car. Jemilla sighed and looked back at Zazzalil. 

She wanted to apologize again, and it was on the tip of her tongue before Molag grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go get you patched up,” They offered. “We will be back ladies!”

Zazzalil’s giggle made Jemilla smile harder she ever had. Yes, the night started out bad but being here with Zazz and all her friends was more perfect than she could have ever hoped.

Molag dragged her to the bathroom and began to fix their own makeup. Jemilla looked at herself in the mirror.

She hadn’t even noticed she was crying until she saw the tear tracks on her face. Jemilla sighed and grabbed the makeup Molag had out. At least she could fix her eyeshadow as she didn’t have her shade with her.

“You look perfect sweetie,” Molag smiled at her and Jemilla felt all her worries go away. “Now go woo Zazz, she’s been raving about it all week,”

Jemilla walked out of the bathroom to go find Zazzalil. There she was, swaying idly to the very loud music with Keeri. 

Zazzalil looked like she was happier than before. Jemilla walked over to the two girls and joined in on the dancing.

Zazz laughed at her horrible attempts at dancing. They didn’t know that this time would be so precious, and so sacred. 

Molag soon joined them, and having them there at that moment was the most precious. All of them together, having fun.

For the last time.

See, after the dance, they were so giggly and tired. They stumbled through the parking lot, not paying attention to the rapidly emerging lights from the darkness.

They should have. They could have saved Molag.

But instead, they got hit.


	6. Group Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any words to describe this chapter. I had written this as I was in a similar situation.  
Please know that if you were in this situation as well, it is not your fault.  
Thank you for reading this far, more chapters will be out soon.

It happened so quickly but it was like everything was in slow motion.

“Hey look at me!” Molag giggled, hopping on top of the fence that lead to the road.

“Wait Mo-”

They were already falling down the fence, straight on the other side. And before any of them could react, a car sped over Molag.

They all screamed, rushing over the fence. The car quickly drove away. 

Jemilla didn’t know what came over her. She tried to run after the car but she could barely see the license plate. All she could see was Snarl, but that did not make sense.

She turned back to the others. Zazzalil was on her knees next to Molag, her skirt was covered in blood. Keeri was on the road as well, sobbing into her phone. 

Jemilla didn’t even remember the rest of the night, it was all a blur. She heard the loud cop cars driving up to them, she saw the lights, she saw the cops taking her aside and putting Molag into a bag.

They were dead, hit on impact.

~The next day~

Jemilla woke up in her own bed. But something felt off. Her bed and the air around her felt cold, and foreign.

She sat up and looked in the mirror. The mascara stained tracks down her eyes and her consciousness drifting back to her gave her the reason why.

Molag.

She ran out of her room, almost tripping on the wooden stairs beneath her feet on the way, and out the door.  
She didn’t acknowledge her mum yelling at her to get back in the house. With only her socks on, she jumped into her car and drove off.

Jemilla didn’t know exactly where she was going, but she needed someone. So she drove to Grunt’s house.

As soon as she pulled up to the driveway, she saw Grunt opening the door.

“J,” He somberly greeted her, a frown still on her face. His eyes were puffy and it looked like he barely slept.

“Grunt, I-” 

Before she could finish, she was being squished into a hug. Jemilla quickly felt her shirt get damp from Grunt starting to sob against her.

“Let’s go inside,” 

Jemilla lead the two of them in, and onto the couch. Grunt’s parents were nowhere to be seen (like usual) so they were alone.

They didn’t know how long they stayed on that couch, but it seemed like hours. Grunt was still sobbing when Jemilla’s phone buzzed.

“Where are you?”- Zazzalil *heart emoji heart emoji heart emoji heart emo-*

“At Grunts, be here soon?”

It didn’t take long for Zazzalil to answer: “I’ll be there with Keeri asap”

Jemilla put her phone back in her pocket and resumed her position of hugging Grant. 

Around five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Grunt slowly got up and went to open it.

THUMP

Jemilla ran as fast as she could to the foyer but what she found was thankfully nothing bad. Keeri must’ve knocked Grunt down with a big hug. Zazzalil was standing in the doorway, looking at the bush outside.

Jemilla went to go tap Zazzali on the shoulder since she had seen the other girl dissociate more often than not, especially when she was stressed.

Zazzalil jumped, and she jumped at least two feet off the ground, from the contact. But she quickly recovered and hugged Jemilla in turn.

“I can’t believe it really happened,” Zazz choked out. “I thought it was a dream,”

They all went inside, and it felt like Jemilla was having dejavu; they all sat on the couch and cried together. 

“Molag wouldn’t have wanted this,” Jemilla said, breaking the silence. “Let’s watch a movie and eat something, they wouldn’t have wanted us to be sad,”

Zazzalil nodded and wiped away the tears still evident on her face. The pair went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn.

When she took it out of the cabinet, she felt her phone buzz again. Zazzalil’s did too. They both took out their phones:

“We summon you to the Hatchetfield Police Station. Please be here at 12 pm sharp,”


	7. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla struggles with her problems but in the end, everything is getting okay.

It felt so real as she was sitting next to Robert, who was the cop talking with her. 

“Jemilla?” 

“Oh, sorry, I must have been caught in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

“Could you give us your statement of the event last night?” Robert asked.

“I- yeah,” Jemilla straightened up in her chair. She barely felt the tear fall down her round face. “We were walking along the road and they just,” 

She couldn’t say it. She just looked down and sniffled. So pathetic. 

“Thank you, you can leave now,”

Jemilla barely remembered the walk down from the police station, her feet just seemed to walk for her. She didn’t know where she was going. She felt so lost.

She suddenly felt the world spinning around her. She reached for the brick wall outside of the station and slid down it and onto the pavement. 

“Jemilla?”

She lifted her head up for it to only fall again. Her whole body felt heavy and she could barely think.

“Jemilla, are you okay?”

Who was that? 

“Go get someone inside the station!”

No, no, who was going to get her? Jemilla felt the world collapsing around her.

“Jemilla, stay with us,”

“I can’t lose another person,”

-[Convenient Time Skip]-

Jemilla blinked her eyes open and she immediately panicked. She jumped up but was quickly put back down on the bed by a big, strong pair of hands.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe,”

“Zazzy?”

“Yes, darling, it’s me,”

“What happened?”

“You had a panic attack and now you’re in the hospital. Only as a safety measure, we didn’t want you to be hurt,”

“I-” Jemilla didn’t know what to say. Was any of this real? She wanted this to be a dream.

Zazzalil noticed her quietness and grabbed her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m here, Grunt is getting snacks so he will be here soon too. Everything will be okay,”

Jemilla nodded and looked at the wall. Zazzalil sighed and sat back down in the chair next to her. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“No?” Zazzalil got back up and turned to face Jemilla. “I am just very worried,”

“Sorry,”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for snapping. It’s been a long day,”

Then silence.

“Hey, you’re up!” 

Of course Grunt had to ruin the silence. 

Not ruin per say, Jemilla was happy to see him. 

“Hi,”

“I got some donuts!”

She laughed and took the big chocolate one from her best friend's hand. 

Jemilla didn’t know if what Zazzalil said was true, if things were going to be okay or not. But right now, in that moment, she was fine. She was with her friends and she knew Molag loved her.

She was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is the end of this fic! Holy moly, this is so exciting!  
Thank you so much for reading all of this, I'm so happy with how this turned out.


End file.
